Skull Child
by Asylum132
Summary: No longer on Temporary Hiatus until further Notice  - Asylum132  DISCONTINUED and up for Adoption!
1. Welcome to Oto

**Skull Child:**

Hi!, this story just would not leave me alone so I decided to type it up, This first chapter happens after Sasuke forsakes konoha for Orochimaru's guidance in getting power, a couple of things you all should know are that Itachi didn't cause the Uchiha massacre Madara did, and that Naruto is not the Kyuubi jinchuriki in this story, as well as The Sound Five not being killed during their Sasuke retrieval mission, everything else will be explained throughout the story as it progresses, so yeah...

**Warning!:** This story is a Sasunaru fic (BoyxBoy) don't like, don't read, this story contains vulgar language and graphic fight scenes (in later chapters), I **don't** own Naruto, Sasuke does **XD**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Oto.**

* * *

><p>As Sasuke was lead through the prison section of one of Orochimaru's hidden bases he could not help but scowl in disgust at the two men busy explaining the 'supposed' superiority of Otogakure no sato's inner working as opposed to konoha's and it's Shinobi, 'I didn't leave Konoha for some idiots inane banter' thought Sasuke as he closed his onyx eyes in annoyance, as they passed another cell Sasuke had had enough.<p>

"By not having one definite location but many different and well hidden bases Otogakure has a strategi..", "when do we begin my training." said Sasuke flatly, interupting the grey haired medic Kabuto, "Sasuke-sama..." began Kabuto as he leaned down to the Uchiha heirs height while walking and speaking behind his hand as to not offend Orochimaru-sama, "he may not look like it behind all those bandages, but the man before you is definitely THE Orochimaru-sama, so please remember to remain quiet unless spoken to", offered Kabuto before a wave of killer intent almost as potent, dark, and acidic in nature as Orochimaru's crashed down upon the glasses wearing medic effectively shutting the mans mouth.

'Yes, this child is definitely my future...',thought Orochimaru as he felt the dark potency of the dark haired Uchiha's killer intent wash over Kabuto silencing the medic.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, remind me again why we had to actually go and get that piece of shit Uchiha bastard", seethed Tayuya, "Because Orochimaru-sama ordered us to, baka" teased kidomaru pissing the redhead off even more, they had gotten back to the base as ordered by Orochimaru with the Uchiha in one piece but not as easily as they had originally expected, at first it was just the one group of konoha shinobi trying to save their friend, annoyingly pathetic and weak, nothing the four couldn't handle by themselves but then one by one the ones that stayed behind to fight the trash didn't come back, first it was that fat-ass Jirobo, that wasn't bad she could live without that fat piece of trash telling her to be more ladylike but then second it was kidomaru, <strong>that <strong>was bad, two of The Sound Four **not** back from stopping the konoha trash?, then all of a sudden the konoha bastards had backup from Sunagakure of all places!, however that was after she realised that the shit had hit the fan... **hard**.

"As if Kimimaro wasn't bad enough, they actually sent **HIM**", whispered the foul-mouthed kunoichi as she shivered at the memory..., "What exactly are you doing Tayuya?" said a deep voice that she instantly recognised as it was carved into the redheads very soul as **"Dangerous"**, "K-Kimimaro?, what the **hell** are you doing here?", she shouted in fear, "you pieces of trash are taking far too much time to finish your mission, so Orochimaru-sama sent us to assist, how pathetic to actually lose to such trash... I'm disgusted", stated the white haired bone user, a gentle breeze caused the lush grass of the clearing that they were in to sway gently, a stark contrast to the current situation, her pupils dilated in fear suddenly aware of what Kimimaro had said, "Us, w-what the **FUCK** DO YOU MEAN **US**?" Tayuya screamed in a cold panic, horror pulsing throughout her body as she realised what he meant, it took a minute before he eventually answered her while giving her a dark look for even asking such an idiotic question, "If you know the answer then why even ask, fool."

Even now safely back at the hidden base she still felt the cold sensation of panic and adrenaline coursing through her veins, they were each saved one by one and brought back to the base with the Uchiha, the Konoha and Suna shinobi taken care of, 'but how were they taken care of?', ran through her mind, "I-I wonder what's going to happen to us now", stated a rather nervous Jirobo waking the foul-mouthed kunoichi from her troubled contemplations as he remembered Kimimaro words, "Prepare to be punished **severely** for your incompetence, Trash.", So here they were The Sound Four awaiting their death with Kimimaro as their guard, well they could only assume their death, what **else** could it be?, waiting with a guard for Orochimaru to arrive.

* * *

><p>Just then the large, dark, heavy double doors from the vast hall they were in creaked open and then collided with the dank wall with a clap comparable to thunder, A steely silence gripped the hall as three dark figures entered the room, Kimimaro raised himself and respectfully bowed to them, "Orochimaru-sama here are The Sound Four as you requested", said the calm kaguya, by his sides Orochimaru had Uchiha Sasuke in crisp, dry clothes and the grey haired medic Kabuto , "So then lets hear your report" said Orochimaru with narrowed eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay so that's where the chapter ends, I know, I know, your thinking 'how is Kimimaro not sick or dead from his disease?', well it's a surprise for a later chapter as for Naruto and Konoha?, well they're in the next chapter so don't worry, I don't get to use the Internet a lot so don't expect a lot of updates,<p>

**Yay! Today we have Sasuke with us for his opinion on the chapter!:**

Sasuke:Hn.

Bi-chan: So what do you think?

Sasuke: Why were my parts the shortest?

Bi-chan: Cause I needed to show the audience how The Sound Four were still alive and show their (well Tayuya's) fear of the mysterious other person that was sent with Kimimaro.

Sasuke: You think that excuse will work?

Bi-chan: Self-centered bastard.

Sasuke:-glare- isn't this supposed to be a SasuNaru story?, doesn't look like one.

Bi-Chan: o.o I know!, but just be patient you'll see... -smirks vaguely-

Sasuke: What's that supposed to mean.. never mind knowing you it's perverted, I'm leaving.

Bi-Chan: wait, what? I'm not that much of a pervert!, hey where are you going?

**Luv Bi-curious132, mwah see you all next chapter! :D**


	2. Remains of the Past

**Skull Child:**

Okay so Konoha is introduced into the story this chapter, there will be some differences compared to the actual Naruto Anime/Manga but everyone will see what I'm trying to get at with my version, plus some hints to what happened during the Uchiha Massacre, I don't want to give away much so read!, and please review to tell me how I'm doing with my first story.

**Warning!: **This story is a Sasunaru fic (BoyxBoy) don't like, don't read, this story contains vulgar language and graphic fight scenes, I **don't** own Naruto, Sasuke does **XD**

Plus give a big round of applause for Midori Ookami who inspired me to get off my ass and write this Chapter, Thank you **sooo** much!, Mwah!

**Chapter 2: Remains of the past.**

* * *

><p>"So then lets hear your report" said Orochimaru with narrowed eyes...<p>

Meanwhile in Konohagakure no sato... Shikamaru sat on the bench outside the emergency operating room with bright hospital lights bearing down on him waiting and hoping to Kami-sama that his teammates were going to be alright, "What are you trembling for?" said a harsh voice waking him from his troubled thoughts ,letting out a small "huh?" Shikamaru looked up to the person sitting across from him, her dark green eyes narrowing in anger at his pathetic response, "**What** are you trembling for Baka", repeated the blonde, Sabaku no Temari, the very Kunoichi who had saved his life no more than a couple of hours ago, **dammit**...he didn't want to tell her what was wrong, but.."I can't stop going over what happened", he blurted out, startling the Suna nin across from him, "I can't help but feel that **I **failed them... that somehow **I** am the reason they're in the state they're in, That b-by f-following **me** and **my** stupid d-directions they happily dug their own graves!", he said breaking down, slamming his fist down in anger and shame afterwards, she would have given the Nara a verbal beating for his outburst (what was he thinking blaming himself for his teammates conditions?) had the situation been different but **even** she was shaken by what had happened during the retrieval mission, opting to keep quiet and let him let it all out instead.

* * *

><p>Blood, That's all he could see, blood everywhere... a deep crimson that caught the moonlight in a way that gave it a sinister gleam, much like the one in that <strong>THINGS<strong> eyes, Oh how he remembered that night, the night he came home only to find the streets filled with crimson and the scent of damp iron hanging in the air, the sightless, horror filled eyes of the corpses begging for mercy, mouths agape in silent anguish, when the dark haired youth tried to focus on something else he found himself in his own home, stunned by the sudden change the youth turned and... **saw** what had slaughtered the once proud Uchiha Clan, eyes glowing like the moonlit liquid soaking the mat beneath his fathers corpse...

'That same nightmare, again?', was his first thought as Uchiha Itachi awoke to find himself still seated at the family dinner table, he must have fallen asleep.., looking around he noticed his mother, Uchiha Mikoto sitting wide awake with a tight grip on her teacup, "mother are you alright?", he asked in a concerned voice, "Of course Itachi-kun" was all she said but he could tell that she obviously wasn't, her head hung low, her eyes were glazed as if her mind wasn't really there and they had dark bags under them, "Mother, you need to get some rest...", "**Not** until Sasuke is back home, safe where he belongs" said Mikoto cutting Itachi off.

Before he could say anything else to try convince his mother to **rest**, Itachi was interrupted by a knock as Sarutobi entered the room, "I hope I'm not interupting something", said the old Hokage, **"NOT at all!"**said Mikoto as she stood from her seat, concentrating **fully** on what he had to say, hoping that someone would **finally** say that her baby was back, safe and unharmed.., as soon he entered the room Sarutobi noticed the woman's condition which made what he had to say all the more hard, her current state could only be called an emotional breakdown...

* * *

><p>Back in Oto...<p>

"**That's** your report?" asked Orochimaru calmly, his serpentine eyes locked onto the bowing forms of The Sound Four beneath him, "I've received a report about what conspired during your mission from three **different** sources, Yourselves, Kimimaro and Sasuke-kun, when compared all three of them show one glaringly obvious fact, **you** four were incompetent trash who took your enemy at face value without gauging their strengths **first**" stated the snake sannin who raised his hand and lent his pale cheek against it in boredom, ignoring the fear and panic in their eyes, he continued "I have no use for such **trash**, as such Kimimaro will kill you where you stand.", at Orochimaru's side Kabuto pushed his glasses up reflecting the candlelight of the vast hall they were in, before smirking, while on Orochimaru's other side Sasuke just ignored the snakelike man and looked impatient, "Hai, Orochimaru-sama" said Kimimaro as he raised himself from his respectful bow, producing an appropriate bone to kill them with.

"Don't be so impatient Orochimaru-sama." said a smooth, calm voice, Sasuke did not recognise, however he did not miss how **even** the snake himself tensed for a second in fear before returning to normal...

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the windows in his office Sarutobi Hiruzen let out a sigh as he looked down at the village, he had paperwork to do but... thinking back on what had occurred at the Uchiha residence, after he had told Mikoto about Sasuke, he could only shake his head and sigh in shame...<p>

**(Flashback)**

"Mikoto-san, the team that I sent on the retrieval mission has returned", said Sarutobi "Oh thank **Kami-sama!**", replied the nervous mother before he could finish talking, "and Sasuke? what about my little boy?", before he could even **give** the answer he had been dreading, "What do you mean 'the team has returned'?, **what about Sasuke?**", Itachi asked his onyx eyes showing his cold fury, "no...noo..no. no..No!.**NOOOO!**" screamed a hysterical Mikoto shaking her head as she sank into the kitchen chair realising what Itachi had noticed, sobbing into her arms, "W-why is it **my** family that **always** suffers!" she cried out between sobs.

"Okaa-san?, why are you crying?" asked a small, tired voice, as everyone turned to see who had entered the kitchen they saw a little girl in pale yellow pyjamas rubbing her eyes sleepily, Sarutobi frowned this was going to be harder than he expected, "Tsuki-chan, C-come here and give mommy a hug, she has to tell you something" cried Uchiha Mikoto as she hugged her daughter who had probably been asleep if the pyjamas were anything to go by, **dammit** the girl was only eight years old she didn't need this…

**(Flashback End)**

'Orochimaru...' Thought Sarutobi as his eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched in anger, 'if we ever meet in battle again, I **will** CRUSH your skull with my bear hands...' thought the old Hokage vowing to change his gentle ways for Konoha, as his old eyes hardened he had no idea **how** ruthless and revered he would become to protect his people over the next two and a half years...

* * *

><p>Startled by the sudden appearance of the voice, The Sound Four tensed in fear, panic and adrenaline flooding their bodies as they began to tremble and wish Kimimaro had killed them already before <strong>'HE'<strong> even had a chance to speak, they knew who that kind and gentle voice belonged to and they **KNEW** that despite the kind, gentle and docile appearance of the person, that the man was really a walking genocide that **even **Orochimaru-sama could not stop...

"My, my is this **your** new toy Orochimaru-sama?, Kawaii" said the same voice clearly sounding amused.

Looking at Orochimaru Sasuke could tell that the man was nervous at the appearance of the voice, his serpentine eyes usually curious or bored looking were now sharp, alert and scanning the vast hall **thoroughly** for any sign of the voices owner, his brow furrowed with beads of nervous sweat, and from how tense the snakes posture in his seat Sasuke could tell that whoever had spoken was **one hell** of a serious threat, even that kimimasu-guy couldn't move out of fear.

Deciding to take the cautious approach and carefully goad whomever was speaking to show themselves, Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru with his Sharingan active and a kunai in hand, "Please, if you would kindly show yourself, we would like to see whomever is speaking to us" said Sasuke in a calm tone, choosing his words **carefully** as to not offend the intruder, "Trying to make me feel at ease as to show myself by sounding so calm and welcoming?, how cute... but by your body language I can tell that you're just trying to buy time until help arrives" chuckled the voice, **'Fuck!**, now what?' thought the Uchiha panicking.

Before he could think of anything else a chuckling sound reached his ears waking the raven from his thoughts, looking up he saw a person walking in a slow sensual manner towards where they were standing, carefully memorising the persons' appearance before relaxing as Sasuke noticed the Oto-nin uniform. Waist-length blond hair kept in a ponytail with what looked like a skull on the persons head in a close-fitting cap, the skulls teeth ending just before the persons brow, deep oceanic blue eyes that seemed luminous in the halls candlelight, their skin a sun kissed caramel shade, thick black tear line tattoos on each cheek, and lastly full luscious eyelashes.., the first thought to enter Uchiha Sasuke's mind when he fully saw who owned the soft and gentle voice was 'Beautiful...'

Noticing the blush on the ravens face the person started to chuckle again, "so what would be **your **name be, handsome?" asked the blonde in a sultry voice, "Uchiha Sasuke, and yours would be?" asked Sasuke nervously as he noticed the blondes 'handsome' comment.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

><p>Yup there's Naruto's big entrance!, Lol I bet most of you are like O.O <strong>Naruto's a Sound Ninja?<strong>, well not really he's more like a person they use when they have **no** other choice, and most of them are scared of how

strong he is, Naruto's past and how he got to Otogakure will be told in the next chapter when he and Sasuke have some **alone** time together!, the next chapter will **only** be about Sasuke and Naruto so wait to be blown away!, **Yay!** the SasuNaru begins! even though Sasuke seems a bit Uke-ish in this chapter he **will** be the Seme.

To be honest I **don't** like how this Chapter turned out, the last part was fine but I think I could have done **more** with Mikoto's breakdown and showing the last Uchiha's, **yes** Sasuke and Itachi have a little sister, and she **will** have a big part later, she's eight years old like Hinata's little sister in the story so far, what happened in the fight between Orochimaru and the Third Hokage will be revealed in a later chapter, so yeah... review **pweez!** and tell me how I'm doing so far in my first story eva!

**Today we have Naruto with us!:**

Naruto: Hi Minna-san!

Bi-chan: So tell me how did I do?

Naruto: I didn't get the part with Itachi, what was that a dream or scene change?

Bi-chan: Well both Sasuke and Itachi have been mind-fucked by the the guy who killed the Uchiha Clan.

Naruto: Then why is Itachi not emo like Sasuke and going all traitor as well?

Bi-chan: He doesn't have the curse seal that drove Sasuke to Orochimaru.

Naruto: Oh, hey what about Sakura and Kakashi-san, who's in my place on team 7 if I'm a sound ninja?

Bi-chan: A surprise for later

Naruto: Okay, then why am I so girly in this story?

Bi-chan: You're gentle not girly and it's because of your past so live with it.

Naruto: Pervert. -gets up and leaves-

Bi-chan: who told you?, hey! where are you going?, hello?...

'kay, see you all soon for chapter 3, I don't get to use the internet a lot so don't expect fast updates, **p.s** I'm looking for a beta reader so if anyone's interested **pweez** e-mail, my e-mail address is on my profile if you're interested. **XD**

**Luv Bi-curious132 Mwah! XD**


	3. Innocence among carnage

**Skull Child:**

The line spacing and ruler problem in the previous chapters has been fixed.

Alright, here's chapter 3; I hope you all like it!, I know I took forever to update this, Exams and Depression kept me from finishing it but to make it up to all of you it's an extra long chapter!

**Warning!:** This story will contain hints of a homosexual relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke; if you are offended by such material leave now, this story contains vulgar language and graphic scenes, "Naruto" is property of Masashi kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Innocence among carnage.<strong>

"Uchiha Sasuke, and yours would be?" asked Sasuke nervously noticing the blondes 'handsome' comment...

"Uzumaki Naruto." answered the blonde kindly a shy smile adorning his features.., however it was quickly wiped from the blondes face as a venomously dark killer intent engulfed the dank hall, candle flames bursting into streams of purple fire feeding off of the malicious chakra, pressure crushing numerous tiles, air surging with serpentine power, the force of which blowing the oxygen from Sasuke's lungs effectively waking him from his slight daze, "How did you get out of your cell?" seethed Orochimaru posture that of a snake poised to strike out of fear,'honestly...' thought Naruto slightly annoyed, "Orochimaru-sama please calm down, I simply forced my way out as I usually do" answered the blonde gently, before adjusting the skull cap on his head out of boredom, Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in anger at the display of insolence, "and why are you out of your cell?" spat the snake-like man abruptly stopping the killer intent now that he had the blondes attention, the candles returning to normal without the dark chakra fueling them dimly lit the vast hall, "I was curious as to why I was needed for a simple retrieval mission is all" replied Naruto with a soft laugh.

'Uzumaki Naruto... you're more than you seem' thought Sasuke with a smirk, while the snake and the blonde were speaking to one another he had slowly moved back to his place at Orochimaru's side, still slightly dazed he had re-evaluated the blonde in front of them with caution, at first glances the blonde was no threat, Average Oto shinobi uniform, no shuriken holster or kunai pouch and chakra reserves that could only be described as pathetic... but judging from everyone elses reactions the blonde was obviously a major problem, The Sound Four though he hated to admit it were stronger than him and they were frozen in fear, that bone-freak (whatever his name was) is even stronger than The Sound Four and he too was just as frozen.

"You're place is not to question the orders you are given, child!" snapped Orochimaru abruptly standing from his seat in anger, "Orochimaru-sama it would be best for you to remember the terms of my compliance as set by myself; to which you yourself agreed" answered the blonde gently, eyes closed and facial expression calm, "I can question anything I want, snake.", at the last word spoken by the blonde Orochimaru's eyes hardened in fury, "Your curiosity can't be the only reason you're here, now can it?" seethed the snake-like man, "No it is not, judging by how Kimmimaro and I were sent to save The Sound Four and retrieve one Uchiha Sasuke, I determined that you being who you are would hastily sentence said Sound Four to death and thus I have come to stop this idiocy" replied Naruto softly.

Eying the frozen Kaguya Naruto noted the beads of sweat on his brow, 'so he really was just about to kill them, it's a good thing I made it in time' thought the blonde with a sigh, turning his attention back to Orochimaru Naruto cleared his throat getting the snake's attention, "I believe that The Sound Four have potential Orochimaru-sama" started the tanned youth but seeing as Orochimaru was about to interrupt he raised his hand showing that he was not finished yet, "I know that they had failed their mission and I agree that they should be punished accordingly, but I believe that killing them now would be a waste of valuable forces, the potential that these four posses far surpasses even that of Kimmimaro." finished the blonde gently yet sternly.

Sitting back down on his seat Orochimaru raised his arms and threaded his fingers in front of his face, "And what exactly do you propose we do?" asked the snake sounding interested, his amber coloured eyes looking amused; a stark contrast to the fury they held not moments ago, smiling at this Naruto thought 'Checkmate', "I propose that The Sound Four be placed under my command and that I be in charge of the supervision of their training, missions and tasks, by doing as such I will be able to make sure that what happened in the previous mission does not happen again, lastly I believe the training I have in mind for the four will be punishment enough." finished the blonde, smirking behind his hands "I accept your proposal, The Sound Four's lives will be spared... for now." answered the serpentine man .

'H-he's saving us?' mentally questioned Tayuya from her position kneeling in front of Orochimaru, "Why?" she whispered to herself, her expression curious, beads of sweat on her brow, her muscles frozen.

"As of tomorrow The Sound Four are under your care Uzumaki, however" began Orochimaru, 'eh' thought the tanned youth; eyes widening at having been caught off guard before the snake went on, "You will still be sent back to your cell for the remainder of the day, Kidomaru restrain him." finished the serpent standing and walking towards the heavy double doors; Kabuto and Sasuke following, "Hai, Orochimaru-sama" was the response they heard from behind their backs as they left.

'You're MUCH more than you seem...' thought the Uchiha looking over his shoulder at the blonde as he walked out of the vast hall with Orochimaru and Kabuto, seeing The Sound Four locking what looked like an Iron collar around the tanned youths neck and holding thick chains attached to said collar before forcing him in the direction of the prison section, just as they stepped through the massive doors Sasuke stopped in his tracks gaining the attention of the other two, "Yes Sasuke-kun?" asked Orochimaru his brow raised in curiosity, "I 'm going to accompany them as they escort Uzumaki back to his cell" replied the raven before turning his back on them, "And why would you do such a thing?" inquired the snake, "I find him interesting" was the only response they got before he walked off in the direction that The Sound Four had taken the blonde.

* * *

><p>As Naruto was escorted through the very same prison section Sasuke had been through no less than half-an-hour ago he couldn't help but smile softly, The Sound Four whose lives he had just saved from Orochimaru's wrath were eying him warily as they escorted him towards a new cell, Each holding a large chain attached to the newly added Iron collar around his neck, at least he had some fun when they saw what he had done to his old cell...<p>

(Flashback)

"F-fuck, w-what the hell did you do to them?" asked a horrified Tayuya as she stared at the remains or what was left of the remains of the guards that were posted at the blondes cell, Blood covered everything in sight, fragments of bone and what looked like shredded organ tissue floated on the massive blood puddle that was the floor, the crimson liquid dripped from every piece of mangled metal that had once been the blondes cell, pieces of stone and concrete were left to soak in the scarlet liquid, all that was left was a gaping hole in the wall with a few pieces of wire sticking out at certain intervals.

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Jirobo swallowing a lump in his throat as he stared at a severed arm laying in the middle of the pool of blood, "no kidding" replied Sakon looking around the interior of Naruto's old cell "You'd think there'd be blood inside the cell..." he trailed off looking at the lack of blood on the bare white walls, "I thought Shinobi were meant to be accustomed to scenes of carnage, apparently I was mistaken" stated Sasuke flatly earning him a glare from all four of them, "What the fuck would some dipshit like you know about him!" seethed Tayuya as she pointed Naruto out to the Uchiha, "I've seen that, that, that THING do stuff Orochimaru himself would puke over, he's nothing more than a fucking monster!" screamed Tayuya trying to catch her breath after losing her cool around all the gore, "Hn" snorted the raven before ignoring her to stare at the subject of the redheads outburst.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun!, swinging his feet back and forth while sitting on a large chunk of wall a few feet away he watched Tayuya's outburst before breaking into a fit of giggles, raising the hand he wasn't using to keep himself balanced the blonde covered his mouth to try and keep himself from bursting into laughter, "what's so funny?" spat the redheaded kunoichi stopping the blonde, regaining his composure Naruto tilted his head slightly as if to say 'what, you don't know?', "you." replied the blonde vocally; smiling slightly without even looking at her fully.

"What about me?" snapped the redhead, dropping the smile, eyes turning from oceanic blue to ice blue in a second and all facial expression fading Naruto faced her fully, taking a step back in fear Tayuya felt the adrenaline rush through her veins as time itself seemed to freeze, "You're supposedly Orochimaru-sama's elite guard and yet... all four of you are so easily disturbed by a little blood and guts, you're what's so funny" answered the blonde in an emotionless tone, his eyes looking right into hers, Tayuya couldn't speak; it felt as though she were staring into an infinite abyss, cold, dark, endless; she felt... faint.

As he watched the redhead fall face-first into the blood puddle that he had made Naruto chuckled a little, with his eyes shut in amusement and his tanned tattooed cheeks a soft pink Naruto took on the visage of innocence among carnage; fully aware of the fact that the Uchiha was watching him.

(Flashback End)

Gripping the cold chain in her hands, Tayuya now conscious and covered in drying blood bit her lip deep in thought, they were escorting the blonde to a new cell with the Uchiha in tow, her grip on the chains tightened; the thick metal pressing into her hand as her expression changed to an annoyed one, 'Fuck!' thought the vulgar redhead having had enough mental trauma for one day, "Why did you save us?" she said voicing her thoughts, nobody questioned who her question was addressed to.

Looking at the dreary walls of the prison instead of at Tayuya Naruto's eye's softened as if he were reminiscing some distant yet precious memories, smiling softly he turned to face the redhead; who had her back to him as she was the lead, "You four were my teammates... even if it was for only a short while, you were still my teammates, even if you don't think the same I still believe that you four are my friends... that's why." he answered still smiling, "Baka." was the kunoichi's only response.

Sasuke watched this all in perfect silence, his eyes never leaving the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days later...<strong>

Silence... that's all there was, not a single sound penetrated the walls of the pure white room, Uzumaki Naruto sat on the padded floor of his new cell staring at the whiteness of it all, his arms restrained behind his back by the straitjacket he was wearing, 'they have seals all over the room behind the padding, huh' was the thought running through the blondes mind.

But that thought was soon forgotten as he heard the bolt-locks on the door open with a loud "thunk" sound followed by the cell door opening, not looking up to see who had entered the cell; the blonde's brow furrowed in thought at what could they want now, "I've come speak to you.", recognizing the voice the tanned youth looked up only to confirm his suspicions, "Why would you do that?, you don't seem like the type to start a conversation Sasuke-kun." Naruto asked the raven in a teasing tone.

Ignoring the blondes jab at his social skills Sasuke took a few seconds to look around the blondes cell, that is until he noticed something, "Where's your bed or bunk or whatever?" questioned the Uchiha noticing the lack of furnishing in the cell, blinking his oceanic blue eyes owlishly before asking "Huh?", scowling in annoyance Sasuke asked again, "where do you sleep, baka?", "Hey who're you calling a baka!" was Naruto's response before going on with "I sleep on the floor; it's padded.", turning around to see if the blonde was joking the ravens facial expression changed to incredulity when he saw that the blonde wasn't, "What are you an animal?" Sasuke asked his expression staying the same.

Sighing Naruto just gave up, "Why would you want to speak to me Uchiha?" asked the blonde in a gentle tone, hearing the question the raven sighed as well, "You interest me." was his short answer, hearing this Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "and WHY would I interest YOU?" asked the suspicious blonde, "Hn." was the grunted reply; the Uchiha's body language showing that he was nervous, "How is it that someone like you can make even Orochimaru tense in fear?", surprised by the sudden question Naruto, still suspicious paid more attention to the raven, 'just how observant is he?' the blonde wondered.

"It's just that everyone here; even Orochimaru himself is afraid of me, they fear what I can do, they fear my power." answered Naruto in a soft tone his facial expression blank, turning his head slightly to look at Sasuke the tanned youth with eyes gentle and kind stared the raven right in his eyes as if staring into his very soul before going on, "They fear me for they do not truly know me." he finished; eyes closing as he finished speaking.

"And what is... this "power" of yours?" asked Sasuke nervously after having felt that gaze, it felt like someone had torn him open and dissected his very being piece by piece, it left him feeling naked spiritually and mentally in front of the blonde, knowing that this would happen Naruto sighed softly and said: "I'll show you but only if you promise me something, alright?"

"If you prove to be what I suspect then I'll do my very best to do whatever you want... anything." answered the Uchiha completely serious as he looked Naruto in the eye, "and what do you suspect I am, Uchiha?" asked the blonde amused; smiling just a bit mischievously, "An ally." answered Sasuke again seriously surprising the blonde whose eyes went wide in shock.

Dropping his head and closing his eyes all the while smiling slightly; Naruto chuckled in amusement, "Alright first take the hat off of my head; the skull-shaped thing, okay?" requested the blonde; head still low, doing as Naruto asked Sasuke took the cap, surprised to find that the thing was made out off a soft knitted material, it actually was a cap, "now what I want you to promise me is this: I want you promise that you will get me out of this God forsaken cell, it's driving me insane... all this white, okay?"

Surprised by the seemingly trivial request Sasuke smirked before answering: "I Uchiha Sasuke swear on my very soul that I will get you out of this cell", shakily standing due to his arm restraints Naruto looked up and stared Sasuke right in the eye before smirking as well and saying, "Don't soil yourself when you see it, babe." in a sultry tone, his blue eyes luminous in the brightly lit room, the black tattoos on his cheeks seemingly eating away at the whiteness of the cell and the blonde strands of hair on his head taking on an angelic luster.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke stormed down one of the many dimly candle-lit hallways of Otogakure, his mind racing at the significance of what he had just learned, 'With Uzumaki as my ally I will have nothing to fear, with such a power at my side I can finally avenge my clan.' thought the raven as he sharply turned down another hallway; having memorized the way to Orochimaru's personal throne-room, picking up the pace a bit as he hurried to keep his promise to the blonde.<p>

As he came close to two large double doors with Orochimaru's personal seal on them Sasuke couldn't help but smirk darkly, 'Even a seasoned Kage would fall to such a power, I NEED Uzumaki if I am ever going to achieve my ambition, I would never have guessed that Uzumaki would become such a valuable asset to me in under 5 minutes.' thought the Uchiha as he knocked on the large, heavy looking doors and waited for permission to enter, usually he would just barge in there and demand what he wanted but this was different; he absolutely needed Uzumaki now that he knew of the gentle blondes power and he had to be VERY careful if he was to get what he wanted.

"Enter" said an arrogant, dark and serpentine-like voice, knowing that it was Orochimaru himself who had spoken Sasuke pushed the large doors open and entered the snake's chamber, as he entered Sasuke noticed Kabuto at Orochimaru's side as usual, and that Kimmimaro was kneeling in front of the serpentine man; after leaving Uzumaki in his new cell for the first time the Uchiha had gone back to Orochimaru to get more information about his new home, one of the things he had learned was that the bone-freak's name was Kaguya Kimmimaro, however one of the things that Orochimaru had not taught Sasuke was that the freak was loyal to the serpentine man to a such a point it was disgusting.

"Ah yes, Sasuke-kun what is it you want?" asked the snake, amber eyes alight with curiosity at seeing the Uchiha, not missing the dark jealous glare that Kimmimaro sent his way Sasuke stepped forward and knelt before speaking in a deep respectful tone, "Orochimaru-sama, I wish to speak to you about Uzumaki Naruto.", raising an eyebrow at the unusually respectful Uchiha before him "What about him?" asked the snake; a surprised yet curious tone to his voice, "I have come to ask why has he not been released from his cell yet, he has been locked in his cell for 3 days now; that's 48 hours longer than the time that you yourself specified and I am curious as to why?"

Scowling darkly; Orochimaru's eye's hardened as he stared at the kneeling Uchiha before him.

* * *

><p>"You will be sharing a room with me; following Orochimaru's orders that I keep a very close eye on you, not that I like this arrangement personally but it's the only way I could get that pathetic snake to agree to release you." muttered Sasuke scowling as he faced the door locking it, "Orochimaru still fought tooth and nail to keep this from happening though." the scowl on the ravens face deepened, remembering all the useless warnings that serpent gave him about the blonde.<p>

"..."

Speaking of the blonde; Sasuke hadn't heard Naruto say a thing since he had been freed from his cell, 'Just what's going on?' thought the raven suspiciously, turning around "Hey what are you?..." he began but was cut off as he felt two soft warm hands cup his pale face, two luminous smoldering oceanic blue eyes staring at him, and a pair of warm, soft and smooth lips on his own, it wasn't harsh and forceful, it was gentle, soft and dare he think it... loving.

As the blushing blonde pulled back from the soft kiss; his lips left the shocked ravens with a soft pop, "WHAT WA...!" began Sasuke in a startled tone before "Shhh." hushed the blonde in a gentle tone, placing his finger on the pale youths lips in a silencing gesture, "How can a person know what love is, if a person has never known love before?" asked Naruto in a caring tone, "WHA...!" began Sasuke again before Naruto pressed his finger softly against the Uchiha's lips a little more, quieting him again "This world is broken... I need you to help me fix it." said the blonde in the same caring tone, taking his finger away.

"Why did you just kiss me?" asked the raven in a questioning tone with a slight blush, looking at Sasuke with a dark blush on his tattooed cheeks, and emotions swirling in his oceanic blue eyes, Naruto smiled gently, "To say thank you for keeping your promise and that you now have an ally." answered the blonde softly, raising his eyebrow at the blonde in curiosity and scowling; Sasuke sighed, "And what was that about love and a broken word or something?" asked the raven still blushing at what had just happened.

Smiling shyly and blushing Naruto looked the Uchiha in the eye and said: "I will tell you everything in time Sasuke-kun... but not right now, we have to rest it has been a long day."

* * *

><p>As he laid in his own bed that night, Naruto lay still as he listened to his roommates soft breathing, bringing his finger up to his lips the blonde still felt the raven's sweet, soft lips on his own still tingling ones, closing his eyes and smiling Naruto drifted off to sleep genuinely happy for the first time in a long while.<p>

After all this WAS the very first bed he had ever slept in, even back in his home village the only thing the blondes handlers had ever done was throw him back into his holding cell where all he could sleep on was the cold, hard stone floor, and if Sasuke-kun was kind enough to get him a bed... well then he had to do absolutely everything he could to help the handsome raven in any way or form, now wouldn't he?

* * *

><p>Okay I'm going to end it there, I just fixed a MAJOR plot error in the last few lines of this chapter and a couple of sentence problems the whole chapter over, so for the whole Sound Four having the potential to surpass Kimmimaro; I believe had they lived they could have surpassed him easily!<p>

Anyway this chapter turned out like nothing I thought it would, at first I was just going to have a chapter where Naruto and Sasuke are alone together and Naruto reveals a part of his past but it didn't turn out anything like that!, oh well.

To make up for taking sooo long to update this story I decided to make a SUPER Chapter for you all!, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this monster, please review I really work faster when I'm happy and when you review I'm happy!, Just a reminder: I did change my pen-name to Asylum132 so look for my stories using my new pen-name and not my old one, 'kay?


	4. A Hop before the Skip

**Skull Child:**

A major plot error in the last few lines of chapter 3 and the couple of sentence problems in the whole of chapter 3 over has been fixed.

Here's chapter 4; this chapter is mainly a filler chapter that expands on the story before the 2 and a half year time-skip into Naruto: Shippuuden. (Naruto's Second Season), it has important story-relevant information in it, so don't just skip it... **read it!**

**Warning!:** This story will contain hints of a homosexual relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke; if you are offended by such material leave now, this story contains vulgar language and graphic scenes, "Naruto" is property of Masashi kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Sakura blossoms, the Uchiha's Moon and Naruto's twin?<strong>

As Uchiha Sasuke calmly climbed the staircase that lead to the entrance to one of the many hidden bases that made up Otogakure no sato he pondered on the last few weeks that had gone by after getting Uzumaki released from his cell; The blonde was bunking with the raven on Orochimaru's orders, he began his training with the Snake Sannin which could only be described as brutal; as long as he got the results he desired he couldn't care less about what that snake put him through, then there was the fact that the blonde had promised to be help him in any way that he could to help achieve his ambition.

Stopping mid-step halfway up the staircase; his hand still on the rail attached to the wall the raven thought about what had happened between him and Uzumaki, Sasuke's onyx eyes glazed over at the thought of the gentle blonde, raising his other arm the Uchiha brought his hand close to his face before placing two of his fingers gently against his lips and blushing lightly, "Why does that night still bother me?" whispered the raven softly to himself, his glazed eyes swirling with hidden emotion.

**(Flashback)**

"..."

When Sasuke didn't hear Naruto say anything after entering the new room that they would be sharing together the Uchiha was a little suspicious , 'What's he plotting?' thought the raven guardedly as he turned around to face the blonde "Hey, what are you?..." he began but was cut off as he felt two soft warm hands cup his pale face, two beautiful, luminous, smoldering oceanic blue eyes staring deeply into his own startled onyx ones, and a pair of warm, soft and smooth lips on his own, the kiss wasn't harsh and forceful, it was actually gentle, soft and dare he think it... loving.

As the blushing blonde pulled back from the chaste kiss; his lips left the shocked ravens with a soft, barely audible pop before licking his lips sensually, his ocean blue eyes glazed over in satisfaction as he smiled shyly at the blushing raven whose face he was holding.

**(Flashback End)**

"Why does he bother me so much?... I barely know him." muttered Sasuke his fingers still held to his lips, a blush still lightly dusting his pale cheeks, at that thought the Uchiha snapped out of his musings as if someone had struck him, 'Forget it, just forget it, it has nothing to do with what I need to do to get stronger!' thought Sasuke angrily as he started to climb the stairs once again at a brisker pace, his mouth set in a scowl and his onyx eyes hard as he walked through the entrance out into the open.

Blinking a bit to get used to the light outside Sasuke's scowl deepened a little before he looked around for what he came here to find in the first place, scanning the area the Uchiha's gaze came to a stop as he spotted a pony-tailed blonde in an Oto-nin uniform standing a few yards away from the entrance to the base in a small clearing with what looked like four people flailing around on the ground in front of him.

Letting out a short sigh Sasuke calmed himself down a bit and made his way over to the clearing, his face now calm compared to the dark look it had a few seconds before, 'looks like I found him.' thought the raven as he approached the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Gakure no Sato: The Village Hidden in the Leaves.<strong>

**Outside the Hokage's Office.**

A young girl wearing a red battle-dress with white trim and black biker-shorts paced nervously in front of the Hokage's office, the girl had bright pink hair with a Konoha fore-head protector tied neatly like a ribbon on her head to keep her hair from falling into her emerald-green eyes which also unfortunately exposed her large fore-head to the world, the girl also had on a standard pair of blue shinobi sandals that completed her outfit.

This girl was Haruno Sakura; aged 13, genin kunoichi of Konoha Gakure no Sato, as Sakura paced up and down the hall outside the Hokage's office she carefully went over everything that had happened to bring her to this very spot here today; the match between her and her bestfriend Yamanaka Ino at the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries where she had FINALLY understood that she had to take being a ninja seriously, Orochimaru's attack which had Konoha facing off against both sound and sand ninja for survival; it was there that Sakura had realized that she was less than useless in any crucial fight, and finally the biggest wake up of all was the betrayal of the boy that she loved.

Stopping dead in her tracks and standing in the middle of the hallway at that last point, Sakura's eyes teared up a little bit as she remembered what her NOW ex-teammate had said to her the day that he had left Konoha.

**(Flashback)**

"If you leave I'll scream!" shouted a desperate Sakura as her tears flowed thickly down her cheeks and dripped from her chin before wetting the stone pathway that lead to one of the village's gates, a few feet ahead of her Sasuke with his back to the emotional pinkette stopped walking, the hand that held his bag over his shoulder tightened around the bags strap a little before relaxing, "Sakura I'm leaving... I have an ambition to achieve, in order to do that I need power and only THAT man can give me the power that I need." spoke the raven in a grave tone before he started walking again only to be stopped by the desperate pinkette grabbing him in a hug from behind, her hands clutching his shirt tightly as she sobbed into the back of his shirt.

"Th-then at least t-take me with you, p-please just take me with you." sobbed the pink-haired kunoichi in an anguished whisper as she held the boy she loved in her arms as tightly as she could, her tears soaking into the soft material of Sasuke's shirt, her eyes shut tight in hope, hope that he'd take her with him, "If you don't I'll scream, I'll scream SO loudly that everybody in the village will hear me and come running!" finished the pink-haired girl desperately.

Sakura's emerald-green eyes snapped open when Sasuke suddenly disappeared from her grip before whipping her head in every direction urgently looking around to see if the raven was anywhere in sight, her arms fell limply to her sides in horror when she couldn't sense his chakra anywhere in the village, backing up slowly the pinkette felt her insides go numb before leaving her feeling completely hollow inside, taking a few more steps backwards Sakura's back connected with someone making her tense and freeze in fear; her eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"Thank you Sakura... tell Sai I'm sorry and if you can... please look after my family for me." was the last thing she heard when her tearing eyes bulged before closing as Sasuke hit the back of her neck knocking her out; turning everything black as the pink-haired kunoichi fell unconscious, the one thing that she would always remember about that night would forever be how his voice sounded; how sad and deeply regretful it sounded as he said goodbye.

**(Flashback End)**

Snapping out of her little reverie Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts, wipe her eyes to get rid of the un-shed tears, inhaling deeply before calmly exhaling and steeling herself for what she was about to do, 'I want to be helpful to my friends in the future.' thought the pinkette as she marched up to the door to the Hokage's office with a confident expression on her face before raising her arm and clenching her fist to prove to herself that she was willing to change, to prove that she wouldn't be a bud any more, to prove that she had finally bloomed into the most beautiful of flowers.

Knocking confidently Sakura waited patiently for a few seconds before she heard a voice say "enter" in an authoritative tone from behind the heavy oak door, turning the handle and opening the door before walking in with as much confidence as she could muster the pinkette then knelt before the wise old Sandaime Hokage and waited calmly for him to address her.

"Haruno-san to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the seasoned Hokage from behind his desk in a calm tone, pipe in-hand and lit filling the room with smoke, the aroma of fine tobacco and a surprisingly calming atmosphere, the old Sarutobi's eyes were focused on the young kunoichi in a grandfatherly manner while he waited patiently for her answer.

"Hokage-sama there is something I would like to discuss with you, that is... if you are willing to discuss it with me." stated Sakura politely as she raised her head to look at the Sandaime with a serious look on her face and a glimmer of hope shining in her emerald-green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oto Gakure no Sato: The Village Hidden in the Sound.<strong>

**Clearing Outside One of the Many Bases.**

Uchiha Sasuke calmly walked into the clearing where he had spotted Naruto earlier at a leisurely pace, now that he was closer to the blonde he noticed that the four people flailing around on the ground in front of him were in fact The Sound Four, as he got closer and closer to where the pony-tailed blonde stood he could see that Uzumaki had an irritated scowl on his face, his arms were crossed over his chest and that he was glaring down at the four people on the ground in front of him, as Sasuke came to a stop and stood next to the blonde he noticed what looked like weight-seals on every limb of each of The Sound Four, "Weight-seals?" questioned the raven as his eyebrow arched in curiosity.

Sighing before shaking his head in disappointment Naruto then craned his head a little to the left; turning his attention from the Sound Four to the Uchiha next to him before muttering "I had them borrow some Seal-scrolls from Orochimaru's personal library for their training..." trailed off the blonde sighing again as Tayuya struggled to get onto her hands and knees before collapsing again, "But they haven't even passed the FIRST weight level that I set." moaned Naruto softly as he draped his left arm across Sasuke's shoulders and rested his head against said ravens shoulder.

Ignoring the gentle blonde currently snuggling against his shoulder and focusing on the Seals applied to the struggling sound-nin Sasuke noted that the Seals had to have been set fairly high for them to be having such difficulty, "I need to speak with you for a bit." stated the Uchiha calmly as he pulled the tattooed blonde's arm off of his shoulder before walking back to the entrance of the underground base, "Now?" questioned the surprised Uzumaki, "Hn." was all that he got in response from the stoic raven.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Gakure no Sato: The Village Hidden in the Leaves.<strong>

**Forest clearing near the abandoned Uchiha Clan compound.**

In a moonlit clearing in one of the many forests of Konoha a very young girl stood in the middle of what looked like a battlefield gasping for breath, various kunai and shuriken littered the ground, pierced numerous trees and just plainly laid on the scarred land; broken and chipped, the forest floor itself was torn and looked uprooted.

The girl herself was covered in dirt and scratches, she had short black hair that hung loosely just nearly brushing her shoulders, deep gray eyes that shone with determination and a pale complexion that could JUST be made out through the layers of dirt and grime that covered the girl, over all the young girl barely looked eight years old and yet she was pushing herself so hard that it took five minutes just to catch her breath.

Taking one last deep breath the young girl closed her eyes, focused what little chakra she had and formed the hand-seals needed for one last jutsu, when she felt her chakra reach its peak her eyes snapped open before she quickly brought her hand to her mouth and exhaled releasing a jet-stream of fire that collided with the tree a few feet in front of her and exploded in large ball of flame.

**Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu! **called the young girl before exhaling the last of her chakra and falling onto her backside in exhaustion, her arms holding her up as she craned her head back to cool off in the crisp night air, her fingers digging in the soft earth beneath her as the burning tree fell and smashed into the ground where it had once stood with a colossal "BOOM."

"My, my, whatever did the poor tree do to you?" chuckled a feminine voice in amusement snapping the girl from her rest and to her feet with kunai in hand in under a second while she scanned the surrounding forest for any sign of the voices owner, "Over here." said the same voice from directly behind her startling the young girl badly, making her fumble with and drop her kunai before falling flat on her face.

"Ouch." muttered the young ravenette as she used her arms to push herself up from the ground before blinking in surprise at a tanned hand in front of her, looking up from where she sat on the ground the young girl finally had a chance to look at the person who had snuck up on her; long dark blonde hair tied into two high pony-tails that went down to the teens back, deep ocean-blue eyes surrounded by what looked like filled black make-up circles, a round heart-shaped face that held a kind apologetic smile and a hand held out offering to help her back up.

Taking the offered hand the ravenette was pulled onto her feet by the kind stranger before she patted herself off and looked the intruder up and down with a scrutinizing eye; the blonde teen wore a long-sleeved, high collared, closed black cloak that ended just below the chest area exposing the teen's tan midriff to the world, gray standard ninja-slacks and a pair of black standard-issue shinobi sandals completed the strangers outfit.

When the young girl was done inspecting the stranger she just crossed her arms over her chest and snorted arrogantly, "What do you want Panda-woman?" muttered the ravenette a few seconds later when she got no response for her actions, "P-p-panda-woman?" sputtered the blonde teen as she pointed a delicate looking tan finger near her face before asking "Me?", turning to the older girl the ravenette tried to look as arrogant as she could for an eight-year old which came off as cute rather than imposing, "Those circles around your eyes make you look like a panda, Panda-woman." clarified the young girl making the blonde teen sigh at the name the girl had given her, "I DO have a name y'know, it's Naruko and as for these..." paused the blonde to point at the black circles around her eyes, "well... they're tattoos, so what's your name?" asked Naruko kindly.

Turning to face Naruko the young girl let her arms fall to her sides before dropping her arrogant facade and smiling happily, "My name's Tsuki, Uchiha Tsuki!" replied the young ravenette in a happy tone, "Hmm... Tsuki?" murmured Naruko as she held her chin, her eyes closed in deep thought, "You have a very pretty name, Tsuki-chan." stated the blonde teen kindly as she turned back to look at the eight-year old Uchiha; still holding her chin.

"How's it pretty?" asked the ravenette blinking in confusion, giggling softly Naruko ruffled the little girls hair a little before kneeling next to her so that she could be the same height as the girl before grabbing Tsuki's shoulder gently and pointing at the moon that was visible through a clearing in the trees, turning to look where the blonde girl was pointing Tsuki's eyes widened and shone in joy at seeing the moon shining so beautifully through the trees.

"Your name means Moon, your mom must have named you Tsuki in hopes that you would grow up to be graceful, beautiful and radiant... just like the moon." whispered Naruko smiling kindly, turning to face the blonde girl Tsuki couldn't hold it in and asked "Really?", "Really." answered Naruko softly as she pressed her finger against the young Uchiha's nose in a comforting gesture.

"Ah that reminds me." murmured Naruko as she stood back up and started digging through her pockets, "Now where did I put it?" giggled the blonde teen with a embarrassed tone to her voice as she couldn't find whatever she was looking for, digging a little further she felt a soft knitted material brush against her fingers, "Found it." muttered the blonde before pulling out a cap of some kind, turning to the young ravenette Naruko held the cap out for Tsuki to take.

Taking the cap from the blonde girl Tsuki noticed that while the cap was made out of a soft knitted material it resembled a skull of some kind or other, "Think of it as a gift." said the blonde girl gaining Tsuki's attention, "Thank you Naruko-san." whispered the young Uchiha gratefully as she held the cap closer to her chest with a light blush on her cheeks, smiling gently Naruko dug through her pockets once again before saying "Lets clean that face of yours before putting it on shall we?" and pulling out a tissue.

Wiping the young girls face for a bit and standing back to admire her work Naruko nodded to herself then took the cap from Tsuki and placed it on the ravenette's head before adjusting it a little, satisfied with her work the blonde girl turned around and started to walk off into the forest from where she came.

Saddened by the fact that her new friend was leaving Tsuki lowered her gaze to the forest floor; a glimmer of hurt in her eyes before realizing that she had forgotten to ask Naruko-san something, raising her head to look for the blonde Tsuki noticed that she was still nearby, "Naruko-san what's your name?, your full name!" shouted the eight-year old; her hands cupping her mouth as she spoke.

Stopping and turning to face the little girl Naruko smiled; amusement dancing in her ocean-blue eyes, "Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko." replied the tattooed blonde loudly before turning around and disappearing into the thick forest, but even though she couldn't be seen anymore one last thing still reached Tsuki's ears before her new friend was completely gone; "We'll see each other soon enough Tsuki-chan, don't you worry."

Smiling happily at that the young ravenette raised her arm and touched the cap on her head, the glimmer of hurt in her eyes replaced by one of hope and a light blush dusting the six whisker marks on her now clean cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Location in River Country.<strong>

**Hidden Akatsuki base.**

Seven figures stood around a small fire at waist-height held in place by a brazier in the middle of the room that dimly lit the small chamber they were in, each figure was silent as they waited for the remaining members of their organization to appear so that they could begin an important discussion, three of the more impatient members paced around the room growing more and more agitated as the minutes passed by.

"What the hell could be taking them so long?, un!" seethed an irritated member having finally snapped after being kept waiting for too long, sighing at his partners impatience one of the members waiting by the fire turned around to face the figure who had made the outburst before saying "Deidara calm down." in a steely tone that left no room for argument, "You should know that I hate being kept waiting the MOST out of any of us but you DON'T see me throwing a temper tantrum like a little child, now do you?" rasped the figure facing the now frozen Deidara who could only mutter a soft "Un."

Just as the member turned back to the fire two more figures blurred into existence and joined the group apologizing for taking such a long time, as if waking from a daze one of the figures looked up from the fire and addressed the assembled group before him, "It seems everyone's here, then let us begin." stated the same figure with his ringed eyes focusing on the group before him.

Once that was said every figure in the room focused on the member who had spoken; apparently the leader of the group if how he took control of the situation was any indication, "It will take two and a half years to fully prepare the summoning of the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path**, in this time you are all to keep a low profile, understood?" questioned the leader sternly, not seeing any objections among the members he went on "Onto other matters; it seems that Orochimaru might be a problem in the near future, Zetsu... tell them." ordered the leader.

Every member besides the leader turned their attention to the figure with what looked like a massive head and two glowing yellow eyes, "It looks like Orochimaru has gotten his hands on one of the Uchiha brothers." muttered the figure in a dark raspy voice, "Yup!, looks like the snake-bastard's finally gotten his clutches on the Sharingan." said the same figure but this time in a overly-weird happy voice.

Turning their attention from the member now known as Zetsu every figure in the room then looked at the one figure called Deidara as he started chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Oto Gakure no Sato: The Village Hidden in the Sound.<strong>

**Forest Path to One of the Many Bases.**

A girl that looked to be around fifteen years old with long dark blonde hair tied into two high pony-tails and two black, filled circles tattooed around her ocean-blue eyes calmly strolled down the path between the massive trees that filled the forests of rice country looking for the person that she was supposed to meet up with, taking a few more steps before stopping dead in her tracks the blonde girl craned her head to peer over her shoulder at the giant tree behind her.

There standing on one of the roots of the giant tree behind her stood a boy that looked thirteen years old with waist-length blonde hair kept in a low pony-tail and two thick, black tear-line tattoos on each cheek, "You got back by..." began the boy in an emotionless tone, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest as he lent his back against the tree.

"Reverse summoning." finished the tattooed girl in an equally emotionless tone as she turned around to face the boy, "Such things are..." began the girl but stopped as "Child's play for us." finished the boy this time before opening his eyes and smiling softly, "She was cute, ne?" stated Naruto as he looked at "Naruko" with an amused look in his ocean-blue eyes, "She was SOOO cute I could have eaten her ALL up!" squealed the tattooed girl in a cutesy tone, her lips pouting cutely and her arms hugging her shoulders as she shook herself from side to side in joy.

Chuckling a bit Naruto pushed himself away from the tree and walked a few steps before stopping at the highest point on the giant tree's root; looking down at the tattooed girl as she let go of her shoulders and faced him once again with an emotionless look on her face, "If your "old-self" could see you now..." began Naruto in an amused tone, "She'd most probably vomit." finished the girl in the same amused tone with a small smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>If you actually bothered to read this far to find out what juicy secrets awaited you... congratulations!, you have just learned a whole lot about the world in which this story takes place, Sasuke's eight-year old sister was properly introduced in this chapter, Team 7's mystery teammate was also revealed and a HUGE hint as to what Naruto's secret power could be, I'm just going to keep this short so please review.<p>

Luvs Asylum132.


	5. Of Dolls, Skulls and a Sempai

When I first started writing fan-fiction I started of not knowing a damned thing about how to ACTUALLY do it, I made stupid mistakes, misspelled character's names, such and so forth... but I don't regret it, in fact I'm tremendously happy that I did start writing these stories...

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!:<strong> Fans of these stories WON'T be happy... for that I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Dolls, Skulls and a Sempai.<strong>

Unfortunately real-life has made me it's bitch... and so it's with a very heavy heart that I must type this out; I am no longer able to continue writing fan-fiction due to a series of rather unfortunate events in my life, I will look back on the time I spent writing as one of the happiest moments in my life... bringing happiness and smiles to people the world over, but as they say: "every cloud has a silver lining..." Every story with this final note in it are Discontinued and up for Adoption, feel free to take them and make them your own polished jewel (or turd), you have my consent so long as you PM me first...

**Discontinued List:**

**Skull Child.**

**Doll.**

**Naruto-Sempai.**

Eternal Huggles... ~Aylum132.


End file.
